This disclosure relates ceramic-based articles that are subject to severe operating environments.
Turbine engine components typically operate under severe environmental conditions. For example, the environment includes exposure to high temperatures and corrosive/oxidative and erosive conditions from combustion gases.
To improve durability, the component may be coated with an environmental or thermal barrier coating system. The barrier coating system is a multi-layer coating that includes one or more ceramic layers, such as stabilized zirconia, and one or more metallic bond coat layers between the ceramic layers and the component. The ceramic layers serve as a thermal and erosion barrier, and the bond coat layers serve to adhere the ceramic layers to the component.